The Beginning
by BekukiChan
Summary: This is my personal belif on what would have happened when Danny first got his powers. No flames please, although spelling corrections are welcome-I have no spellchecker.
1. Just Anthor Crazy, Insane, Lunatic Day

**In the Beginning**

**Chapter One: Just Anthor Crazy, Insane, Lunatic Day**

_Beep. Beep._

"Ugh..." I moaned hearing the alarm clock beep. I didn't want to get up...my bed was so cozy...

_Beep. Wake. Beep. Up. Beep. DAMMNIT! Beep._

Somebody remind me to never buy any eletronics from Denmark.

I grogilly pulled myself out of bed, and went wandering into the bathroom...except that I walked into the door. "Ow." I said, rather lamely as I fell on my rear. I got up again, and opened the door, turning on the shower. I usully woke up after a nice hot shower. I grabbed my clothes, a white T-shirt with red lining and a red oval on it, and some blue jeans and troted downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi, sweeite" My mom stood there dressed in her usual aqua jumpsuit and red googles. "Today we've got pancakes...pancakes shaped like GHOSTS!"

"WHERE?" My dad, a large man in an orange jumpsuit jumped up from his chair and looked around.

"Honey, I was talking about the pancakes."

"THE PANCAKES ARE GHOSTS?" He drew out a large bucket of ectoplaism and poured it all over them.

_Well, there goes my breakfast._

I sighed and looked across to my sister, Jazz. She was yelling something to my parents about "having a normal breackfast for once" and how it's affecting "my impresinable mind". I sighed, seeing as there was really no point in staying now, and grabbed my backpack, starting to leave for school.

"Oh, Danny!" My mom called out to me. "That reminds me, we have something to show you when you get home from school! Don't be late, okay?" I waved at her.

"Sure Mom." I left out the door and headed to school. I wonderd what they wanted to show me. Maybe some kind of...I dunno...Ghost pants or something? My parents could be strange.

"Hey, Danny!" A familar femine voice came from behind me. It was Sam, my friend since I was praticilly a baby. I smiled at her, and she smiled at me. "Have anthor nice breakfast?"

"My dad thought the pancakes were ghosts and poured ectoplasmic goo all over them." I sighed and shurged. Sam laughed as my other long-standing friend, Tucker came to join us.

"Hey Tucker. I was just telling Sam about my dad and the pancakes." Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well, he thought they were ghosts, and poured all sorts of ectoplasmic goo all over them."

"He thought pancakes were ghosts?"

"Well, they were ghost-shaped. At least that's an improvment over the fire hose." We all laughed, remebering the time my father had thought a fire hose was a ghost. We headed into the school, where I was proceded to be slamed into the lockers by Dash. "Ow..."

"Hey Fenton! My lunch money spontianusily combusted, so I'm taking yours!" He turned me upside down and shook all the spare change out of me and left.

"Spontinuesly Combusted?" I said as I rubbed my poor head. Sam and Tucker helped me up. They shurged.

The bell rang, signling that school had started. It churnned on, until, before I knew it it was time to go. It kind of does that sometimes, you know?

"Hey man, you wanna check out the aracade?" Tucker asked me. I shook my head, remebeing what my parents said-they might act like idiots, but they weren't-well, at least my mom wasn't at any rate.

"My mom and dad want me home to show me something." I waved my hand and started to walk home. Once again, I wondered what they wanted to show me. Proboly the thing they had been working months on end, cooped up in the basement for. I think I ate more pizza in my life during that time than I ever want to again.

I came thourgh the door, and heard noises down from the lab. I put down my bags and went downstairs and looked. My mom and dad were standing by a big hole in the wall with a device around it. "What is that?"

"Danny! I'm glad you came! This is the Fenton protol sweeite, it will let us enter and exit the Ghost Zone!" My mom said proudly, looking up at me as I came in. "Here, put this on." She handed me a white jumpsuit, which I put on over my clothes. After all, who KNOWS what this thing could do, right?

"Time to begin! GHOSTS!" My dad grabbed two plugs in his massive hand and put them together...there was a spark and then...

Nothing.

Nothing at all happened.

"Awww..." My dad said dissapointed. He tried putting together the wires a few more times, but nothing happened. My mother sighed deeply. I kind of felt sorry for them, they had spent so long working on it only to find out that it didn't work.

"We'll work on it some more tommorow, Jack. Come on Danny, let's go upstairs." She sighed again, and the two headed dejectdly up the stairs.

"Yeah...I'll come in a minute..." The two headed up and closed the door behind them. I looked at the portal, then looked around. "Maybe if I can fix it for them..." I went in a looked around, and I found a button.

A big shiny RED button.

I know red buttons are BAD, I've seen it so many times in moives.

But it was so shiny...

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" Not knowing what would happen, I slammed my fist down on the bright shiny red button.

There was a flash, then everything went dark.

This is my own Danny Fenton/Phantom orgin story! I don't own Danny Phantom! I wish I did though...I could put him on a leash and- I mean...what's that over there? IS IT THE BOX GHOST!

Box Ghost: BEWARE!

Thank you for that distraction.

Stay tuned, k!


	2. What the HECK did I DO to myself?

**The Beginning**

**Chapter Two: What the HECK did I DO to myself?**

Darkness, and then light came to me in a rush.

"Danny?" I felt my mother's hands on me. "Oh my god, he's not brething..."

_Not brething? Am I dead? No..._

My eyes slowly flickered open to see the worried face of my mother. "...mom...?" She hugged me tight crushing me against her.

"Oh Danny! You're alive! Don't EVER do anything that risky again! You had us scared half to death!" I stared somewhat blankly at her, and it all came back to me in a flash. Going into the portal, pushing the shiny button, the blackout. I turned my head over to it, and saw that it was now swriling in green colors. So it DID work. I got up groggily, I was feeling a little sick in the stomach.

"I'm going to be Mom..." I stumbled up to my room, and got prepared to take the jumpsuit off. But it wasn't there. I shurged it off and fell on the bed, collapsing into a deep sleep.

_Beep. Wake. Beep. Up. Beep. You. Beep. F. Beep. Ahole. Beep._

Just like my alarm clock to be vulgar in waking me up. I'm seriously never buying from Denmark again. I got up groggily and trugeded slowly to my bathroom, expecting the slam into the door like always. But I didn't.

I walked thourgh IT.

I blinked, suddenly becoming awake and turned behind me. The door was still closed, but I was on the other side now, in the bathroom. "What the...?" I looked at my hands, and relized I was wearing an invereted version of my jumpsuit. How...?

My eyes caught something in the mirror and I looked up at it, then tripped over myself staring at it. "WHAT THE!" My jet black hair had turned into a snowy white, and my blue eyes had changed into blazing green ones. "H-how..." I looked back and forth at myself and the mirror reflection over and over again. Everytime it was the same.

_It must have been the portal. Stupid, Stupid Danny, look what I've done to myself! Actually, I have no idea WHAT I've done to myself, but I'm sure it can't be any good._

"Okay...calm down Danny. Panicking won't get us anywhere. I have to figure out what happened to me.." I started to pace the floor, but my legs wouldn't work propelry. I looked down and discovered my legs had changed into some sort of strange mist. "Gack!" I blinked, remebering back to all those old ghost cartoons I had seen when I was a kid. A connection formed in my mind. "No way...I'm...a ghost?" I stared at myself again, as a hand pounded on the door.

"DANNY! GET OUT OF THE RESTROOM NOW! I WILL NEVER DRINK LAXATIVES AND PRUNE JUICE AGAIN! NEVER!"

_My Dad! He can't see me like this, he'll freak and try to destory me...or something! _

The door fell down and my dad stood in the doorway. "Hi Danny." He shoved me out and put the door back up, and I could hear his relif on the other side of the door. I blinked and looked down at myself, and relizied I had gone back to normal.

_How werid. Oh well... _

I headed back into my room, and got dressed looking in the mirror. I shurged and picked up a pair of pants, but my hand disappered and they fell on the floor. "Ack!" I waved my hand around, and it eventully re-matrilized. I sighed and decided to wear some...extra clothing just to be safe. After putting on my clothes, I grabbed a ski cap, sunglasses, and a trenchcoat and headed out of the house as fast as I could before anyone could ask any questions.

"Danny! DANNY! **DANNY!" **

I blinked and turned around at the loud yelling. Tucker and Sam stood behind me, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Oh, it's you two..."

"What's with the werid get-up, Danny?" Tucker laughed. I just shurged.

"Trying out for a play?"

They both looked at each other and shurged.

Time passed, and lunch rolled around without incident. I have to remeber to thank Dash for being sick that day. Made life alot eaiser.

I suddenly started to feel numb, and really really cold. Like it was this morning... I jumped up and quickly ran into the bathroom, which was, thankfully empty. I knew running out like that must have caused Tucker and Sam to worry, so I had to hurry. I pulled off the ski cap and the sunglasses and looked in the mirror, and found that indeed, I had turned into a ghost again. "Damnit...This isn't good..."

Tucker, king of bad timing, opened the door then. I whirled around to face him, my mouth opening, but nothing coming out. Tucker just stared at me.

"G..g...g...ghost! You're a ghost! What did you do with Danny! Where is he? If you hurt him I wi-" Tucker gawked at me again.

"W-what?" I turned and looked in the mirror, as two blue rings of light appered and I turned human again. I could feel the warmth coming back to me in a rush, except for the area around my eyes-they stayed a glowing green. "Oh no..."

Tucker started at me, eyes wide. "D...da..danny..? Is that you? Wha...what was that...why are you're eyes...Oh my GOD! You're posssesed!" He ran out, yelling thourgh the school about the end of the world...or something like that.

_Great. Just Great._

Public Service Annocement: You dont need crack to get high! WHEEEEEEE! runs in circles and trips over nothing in particular


	3. I swear I'm not possessed!

**The Beginning**

**Chapter Three: I swear I'm not possesed!**

I sigh and stare into the mirror, bright green eyes staring back at me. I couldn't get them to go away no matter how hard I tried! Maybe it was because I was stressed. I mean, hey who wouldn't be stressed if you're best friend thought you were possesed, you were turning into a ghost AND you had a big liteature test next period!

I blinked. I had tottaly forgotten I had a liteature test! The lunch bell donged signilling the end of the lunch period. I sighed, and looked in the mirror. Green eyes still. Well, I guess I'll have to worry about that later. I slid on the sunglasses, and the hat just in case, and trugded out of the bathroom, heading into the liteature class. I knew I'd find Tucker and Sam, there too.

_Man, I hope Tucker hasn't said anything werid. I mean, besides the werid stuff he NORMALLY says._

I enter the classroom and look up and find that Sam and Tucker are there. I'd have moved if I could, but Mr. Lancer's really strict about that sort of thing. You'd think he'd get a kick out of making seating charts or something. I bit my lip and ploped down in my seat between Tucker and Sam, trying to act as normal as possiable. I could feel Tucker's eyes on me, staring me down, like he was stripping my disgue to nothing, and seeing what I had become. It was pretty scary.

I looked over at Sam, but thankfully, she seemed blissfully unaware. I turned back to Tucker, he was looking straight at me, and whispered...

"I'm on to you. If you think you can get away with taking my best friend's body, you're sadly mistaken."

"But Tucker, I'm..."

Mr. Lancer apporached and placed the test paper on our desks. I felt Tucker's eyes move from me to the test, although they did look back at me from time to time. I finshed the test, and left the classroom as soon as I could. Sam blinked and started to chase after me, but I saw Tucker pull her aside. Oh man, how I wish I could just go invisiable or something! I blinked as I felt a strange sensation go over my body again, that great deathly hand reaching me, and then vanshing. I blinked as I looked down at my hands and I relized that I had gone completly invisable. I looked around in a panic. Thankfully, no one saw. Tucker was still talking to Sam. Without thinking too much, I apporached them in my invisiable state.

"Danny? Possesed by a ghost? That's ridiclus Tucker. You've spent too much time wacthing the Sci-Fi chanell, and too much time with Danny's parents." Sam laughed. I sighed sliently, a bit releaved.

"But I saw him! He has white hair and green eyes, and when he saw me he turned back but he still had those creepy green eyes! I swear, I'm not making this up!" Tucker flailed his arms around, which was actully pretty funny.

"Look, if you're that worried, when we see Danny we'll ask him about it, okay?" Sam sighed.

It was then that I turned visable and fell over unto a locker, making a very loud racket. I looked up to see Sam and Tucker looking down at me.

"Danny! When did you get here?" Sam asked, looking a little worried. She hadn't actully BELIEVED him, had she? Man, I hope not.

I smiled at her as best I could. "Just a second ago. I wanted to apolgize for running out like that. I was...uh...conspated." I could see Tucker raising an eyebrow. Sam laughed and offered me a hand, pulling me up a bit. In the process, my sunglasses came off. I could feel Sam's hand quickly slipping from my grasp. I feel myself falling to the floor...again.

"D-danny...you're eyes..." She stared at me, I could see the color draining from her face. I gulped. I had to think of something, and fast.

"Ther'ye colored contacts! It was...um, a dare. A dare with Jazz! Yeah!" I laughed, rubbing the back of my head.

And who knows if that excuse would have worked? Because the next second, I felt myself falling thourgh the floor, landing in the school's boiler room with an 'OOMPH'. I moaned. Today was NOT my day. Things just kept going from bad to worse. I sighed and just kind of sat there, my legs speard in front of me. I reliezied I had changed into a ghost again, but I didn't much care anymore. What was the point? I hadn't figured anything I could DO about it yet. I heard footsteps outside the boiler room as the door opened. The lock on the door had broken years ago, but no one ever bothered fixing it. I raised my head slightly to see Tucker and Sam entering the room. I moaned.

"Hey! I don't know who you are but get out my best friend's body right now!" I looked up again too see Tucker pointing a finger at me. "You just can't take up refugee in any damn body you want!" He shaked his finger more. Sam nodded along with him, glaring at me with those cold violet eyes she could get.

I sighed and put my hands over my face. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. What a crappy day. I started half-laughing, half-sobbing into my hands, as I pulled them from my face and looked pathicilly up at the two. "Could you two just listen..."

"Why should we listen to a ghost that's taken over our friend! And don't say you're Danny, you can't fool us! Danny doesn't phase thourgh floors or have white hair!" Sam was yelling at me now.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

They blinked, and I blinked too, I didn't know I had that in me. Well, I better say something.

"Well...um..." I scarthed my head. "Well, for starters I'm not possessed. I think. Am I? I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. But I still feel like me, just kind of dead...wait, I'm half-dead? Never thought about that, creepy..." I blinked as I relized I was babbling and I sweatdropped. Sam looked at me intently. "Uh..."

"You ARE Danny, aren't you?" She said with that wonderful sixth sense that women always had. I nodded eagerly.

"It's just a trick Sam!" Sam shook her head.

"It's not, I can feel it. It's a girl's inituiton!"

I sighed in relief, my body slumping relaxing. I had gotten thourgh! She believed me! Now, if only I could be "me" again. I blinked as two blue rings of light envloped me and I returned to being my normal, human self. I looked on the boiler's reflection. Blue eyes. I sighed deeply and got off brushing dust off my pants. Tucker blinked again and then poked me, then he poked me some more.

"Danny? It really WAS you all along? Oh, MAN, I'm sorry, I thought-!" I patted his back.

"Relax, I'm not angry. It's what anyone would have done, right? Oh, an explanation right. Well...see, my parents bulit this thing called the Fenton Portal, which was supposed to be a gateway to the Ghost World, but it...didn't quite work. So I went and took a look inside of it, and I pressed a button which...I dunno, infuzed me with Ghost DNA or something..." I shurged.

"So, what, you're like half-ghost, now?" I shurged, and wacthed as Tucker got one of THOSE grins. Oh no. I knew what THAT meant. "Then lets have some fun with it!"

I moaned.

La laallalalalalalalaalalalaa! I like pie, do you like pie, I like pie! WHEEE!


End file.
